


That's Not How The Story Goes -358/2 Days Version-

by LuckyKoneko



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Parody of That's Not How The Story Goes, can i put relationship tags on this if it's about how the friendships fall apart, fan song, im just gonna do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoneko/pseuds/LuckyKoneko
Summary: Sometimes, friendships last forever. Sometimes, they don't.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	That's Not How The Story Goes -358/2 Days Version-

(Saix)

You’d think that a friendship through all would prevail

Together all hardships would face

But I have found that’s only in fairy-tales

The world is a cruel, ruthless place

And there’s no happy endings, not here and not now

This tale is all sorrows and woes

You dream that justice and peace win the day

But that’s not how the story goes

(Xion)

I had two friends, and their friendship was true

I thought that together we’d stay

But now I can see it was not meant to last

It’s better if I go away

Yes there’s no happy endings, not here and not now

This tale is all sorrows and woes

You dream that justice and peace win the day

But that’s not how the story goes

(Roxas)

I once knew a girl, and she thought well of me

We thought we would be friends forever

But she is now gone, as you can well see

It seems no one else can remember

And there’s no happy endings, not here and not now

This tale is all sorrows and woes

You dream that justice and peace win the day

But that’s not how the story goes

(Axel)

I once had a friend, but we grew far apart

Because of the fate that he chose

I thought that with time we could reconcile

But that’s not how the story goes

(Saix)

Some people smile at the end of the day

Some people laugh, I suppose

But for me there is only this cold empty heart

That’s just how the story goes

(Saix & Axel)

That’s just how the story goes


End file.
